


Dead Girl Walking

by KawaiiGroovycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiGroovycat/pseuds/KawaiiGroovycat
Summary: "I'm sorry things have to be this way, but I'm done letting people die for me. It's my turn now."





	Dead Girl Walking

_ Just 10 minutes until the time limit. _

  


Kirigiri pulled her sleeve back over her bangle and tried to forget. 

  


“Kyouko-chan, what’s wrong?” Asahina asked her. “You’ve barely touched your food!”

  


“I guess I’m just not hungry, that’s all,” Kirigiri lied with a smile.

  


It wasn’t a complete lie, though. There was no way Kirigiri could force down anything, no matter how raw the pain of her twisting stomach begging for food was. She knew that pain wouldn’t last. 

  


_ 5 minutes until the time limit. _

  


As her friends laughed and chatted, an act of levity, Kirigiri thought of three people.

  


One burned completely to a crisp, her last words screams as the fire consumed her existence. Kirigiri could still smell the smoke as her hands writhed in the sharp, neverending pain.

  


One choosing her life over his own, keeping her lies hidden and nearly being crushed for it. If she hadn’t come to her senses back then, he wouldn’t be sitting in front of her right now.

  


One trading his life for hers, tossing her up and over the side as he fell down into the darkness. Despite always brushing him off every time he spoke to her, she was oddly...drawn to him and the familiarity he carried with him, like she used to know him...maybe. 

  


_ 1 minute until the time limit. _

  


“Naegi, Asahina…” she said, peeling her gloves off and dropping them on the ground.

  


_ I’m not going to need those anymore. _

  


“Promise me that whatever happens next, you won’t turn your backs on hope.” Kirigiri said, while holding her friends’ hands in her own.  “I’ll always be on your side.”

  


“Of course!” Asahina replied. 

  


“As long as we have hope, there’s nothing we can’t do,” Naegi said.

  


When the time limit came, Asahina and Naegi each held one of Kirigiri’s hands as they drifted to sleep. 

  


_ I’m sorry things have to be this way, but I’m done letting people die for me. It’s my turn now. _

  


When they woke up, Kirigiri’s hands were cold.


End file.
